


Two white peonies

by BiriBiri530



Series: Names of the flowers [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, OOC Azula, Tone down evilness, Ty Lee is baby, mention of Aang, mention of Zuko, movie date, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiriBiri530/pseuds/BiriBiri530
Summary: After giving a lot of thoughts on what Mai have said to her (again), Ty Lee decided to push the boundary now that they've come this far. "Let's go for a movie date, 'Zula. Just the two of us pleaseeee?"
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Names of the flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918108
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	1. shy love.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Blue Clematis event. Please read in case you haven't :)
> 
> 👉 https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764253/chapters/62569987
> 
> My second TyZula fic. Hopefully it'll turn out well.
> 
> Please enjoy and forgive me for my English, not my first language.

** _In sequel to Blue Clematis event:_ **

_\- Ty Lee confessed to Azula and they start dating in secret_

_\- Azula doesn't want anyone to know it yet because she has her father’s reputation to take care_

_\- But after being in hiding for almost three months with little progress so far, Ty Lee decided she wants to go out for real out in public_

* * *

  
  
  
  


" _Pleaseeeee–_ Azula, _pleaseeee~_ " With big puppy eyes, Ty Lee pleads hopelessly to the princess who is laying bare resting next to her on the big pink bed.

Azula is obviously uneasy with the ideas. She kept rolling her eyes and groaning in annoyance, trying to find the right words to counter Ty Lee for the tenth time this month. It feels like an endless vicious cycle.

"Ty Lee, we had this talk already! Don't make me repeat myself all over again, okay? We–" And just like their previous discussion, Azula always ends up at loss for words. She just doesn't get why her lover cannot understand their situation right now.

"But it's been three months already, 'Zula! And we still haven't done any PDA yet! You don't even let me hold your hands anymore!" Ty Lee whines into the pillow, crying and rolling herself while kicking the sheet, throwing a fit like a spoiled girlfriend she is.

“ **TY LEE!** Stop this immediately!” 

“ **No**! Not until you say ‘yes’ or else!” An attempt to an empty threat.

"Or else what?! Are you going to keep on kicking until you break your own bed?!"

Not wanting to listen, the girl continues to whine and mutters into the pillow spewing incoherent words that make no sense at all but they sure are causing Azula headache.

_Here we go again._

As someone who has only been minding herself for almost all of her years, Azula finds it tedious when dealing with small things like this. Especially when it involves tantrums. She doesn’t care for crying brats or overly emotional Zuko or even sympathize/empathize when Aang's precious pet went missing. However, it’s a whole different story when it comes to Ty Lee. And to Ty Lee’s own benefit, she's aware about this. She did her homework on the princess. So she knows how to use her immunity card against Azula as her lover now that they’re dating.

Well, ever since they’re in a relationship, Azula and Ty Lee have been texting and calling more often than usual to compensate for the time where they had to hide their relationships in public (even in front of Mai when they all hang out during weekends). The princess of course isn't aware that Mai already knew but still, nothing much changed between the pair and it got the elder girl wondering if it's just a fling after all. 

And for that reason, Mai couldn't help but to ask Ty Lee right after Azula went home.

"Are you two really dating or I'm just having amazing poor eyesights, like Toph?" 

"Mai! **_Shhh_ **! You're not supposed to know!" The braided girl quickly covered her friend's mouth, looking over her shoulders to see if anyone heard them. 

" _Ugh_! C'mon, Ty! It's been like, almost three months now! Are you sure you guys are dating or it's all in your head, fantasizing that you’re dating Azula? Just tell me that she's tired of you already, I'd totally get it." Said the elder girl as she removed Ty Lee's hand from her mouth.

"W-we are dating! And she's not tired of me, how could you say that Mai! I-it's just that, Azula told me to give her more time. Besides, to be honest, I'm not sure about coming out there myself actually, it's contradicting y'know. What would my exes think! It feels like a bad joke now that I’m dating a girl!" The girl exasperated in her palms, knowing full well this no longer made any sense.

"Wow, hold on Lee. You actually care what others gonna say about you, your exes?? Are you even for real? I mean, seriously! I don't think anyone will say anything about it. Plus, you and Azula are really close to begin with, and sometimes it's confusing. So either they'll think there's something going on between you two, or you're just being her pet. Besides, Azula will definitely back you up, considering how people are afraid of her _lol_. You'd be surprised." For someone who is often apathetic, Mai is really rooting for Ty Lee’s newfound relationship in her own way. Although she seems to joke a lot about Azula's capability as a lover, and how hopeless Ty Lee is.

"You t-think so?"

"Well, I can't really say for others but I know Azula will take care of it, Ty Lee. Sooner or later."

Guess the elder girl has a point. Even if they come out of the closet, people will not impose or interrogate them because of Azula. Maybe her father or Zuko will, but that's not something they need to worry about now. Perhaps they could start with some little gestures like holding hands, kissing on the cheeks or if Azula doesn't mind, they could start calling each other _'baby'_? Maybe they could try doing all these little exercises out in public until they're confident enough to announce on Facebook, or until people got so used to it and think it's not a big deal after all. 

After giving a lot of thoughts on what Mai have said to her (again), Ty Lee decided to push the boundary now that they've come this far.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


"Let's go for a movie date, 'Zula. Just the two of us _pleaseeee_ ? We didn’t get to go on any movie date after what happened that day, remember?" The braided girl crawls on top of the princess, planting soft kisses on her collar bones and down to her cleavage as if she tries to melt Azula's stubborn heart for _who-knows-how-many_ times already. 

"Ty Lee! I mean what I’ve said, and you know it." 

She knows she could easily push the girl who weighs less than 110 pounds on top of her. She knows she could easily bring an end to this needless argument if she wants to. The princess is efficient enough to control Ty Lee. But instead, Azula only grabs both Ty Lee’s cheeks and lifts her face and warns her with an angry glare. 

"Stop it, Ty Lee."

"And if I don't?" The braided girl fights back, looking at Azula with determined eyes that slowly changes to something suggestive, making the princess sweat a little. Ty Lee caresses one of Azula's hands that is on her cheek and begins to kiss, licking and wrapping her tongue along her thumb and suckles it with a loud slurp. Her eyes are gazing into Azula's golden irises, anticipating the princess' next move.

But knowing the princess, no matter how intense Ty Lee's eyes are, Azula doesn't look away. Her eyes gave out the same intensity as she bit her own lower lips to suppress her incoming urge. Azula starts getting turned on again after having four rounds of intense love making sessions on Ty Lee's bed. 

Since they started dating, Azula always goes for a "sleepover" at Ty Lee's house every Saturday evening whenever she can, and it became a regular activity to compensate for their secret relationship. The princess will do dinner while Ty Lee does all the pampering work, indulging Azula in their own private space (massaging, hot bubble bath, doing her hair or letting her go wild on the bed). The girl knows the amount of stress and pressure her princess has to deal with everyday, be it at college or doing apprenticeship at her father's companies. Her household made her harsh and impulsive sometimes, but whenever she’s with Ty Lee, Azula feels like she can relax a little.

" _Ugh_ , T-Ty Lee…" The princess starts rubbing her thumb inside the girl's mouth, feeling the ridge of her teeth and the wetness inside her mouth before pushing her finger deeper inside. Her face is blushed, Azula is aroused. 

"Can we, Princess?" The braided girl continues sucking on Azula's thumb in and out of her mouth coating it with thick saliva. "...please? Just one…outdoor date…" 

" _Ugh–_ you know I fucking hate it when you start acting like this…!" Feeling like Ty Lee is slowly getting the best of her, Azula furrows with an obvious reluctance on her face, unable to think straight anymore. Her face is thinking, she got a lot of things going on in her mind. She wanted to get angry but somehow her eyes just couldn't look away from her lover's adorable yet seductive face. 

"Please, my Princess?" 

But knowing Princess Azula, she will never back down without a final showdown.

_(An Agni Kai, on the pink duvet!)_

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Although it wasn't really well planned, Ty Lee knows she gotta take this chance before Azula changes her mind again. The braided girl knows she was the one who asked Azula out on a date but travelling to the next big city as early as 8 AM is seriously not a good idea after all. 

She lacks sleep, she is tired and some parts of her body are still aching from last night's endurance game with the princess. According to Ty Lee, whoever pass out first after sex has to listen to the winner's request. Surprisingly enough, Ty Lee miraculously won (even much to her own surprise when Azula finally passed out after they went on and on and on, non stop). Azula at first didn't want to admit it, but in the end she surrendered with 'honor' when Ty Lee showed her a knock-out picture and video of Azula on her phone, snoozing ungracefully.

"Fine! But not here okay. We have to go somewhere else where we won't bump into anyone we know, especially Zuko." Finally relenting, it looks like Azula agrees to go on a date with her lover after all. Looks like Ty Lee’s hardwork and perseverance finally paid off. 

" _Awww_! Azula! Thank you so much!" 

"But we go today, before I change my mind."

"Y-you mean, now?"

"Get dressed, Ty Lee."

And with that said, they both immediately head out to the next city with Azula's red Porsche as soon as they finished eating breakfast and got themselves all pretty and fancy. 

Since it's a Sunday morning, the traffic is heavier than usual and it took them about almost a three-hour drive to reach for their destination. So Azula was right to depart as early as possible (also for being a morning person herself too). Ty Lee, on the other hand, was a terrible co-pilot for the whole journey. Not only she was asleep during the first hour, Azula even had to make a lot of stops because Ty Lee was either hungry, wanted to take pictures of the beautiful scenery for her IG, or simply wanted to use the bathroom at some fancy cafes (because who wants to use toilets at the gas station right?). 

Although the girl did volunteer to take on the wheel for a while, they ended up passing a lot of turns and went into the wrong junctions and had to reroute again on the highway, wasting a lot of time. 

_Oopsies my bad!_

Well, Ty Lee did earn a lot of angry looks from the princess, and most of them are no laughing matter. The princess is not brash, she can handle her temper just well but still, Ty Lee is a bit scared when Azula gives out that menacing aura. If it wasn’t for the upbeat pop-songs playing inside the car, the braided girl isn’t sure if she can handle the awkward silence.

_(Azula are you mad at me?)_

_(No, I am not.)_

_(Sorry.)_

_(...)_

After some quiet moment, the princess then reaches for her lover’s hand and squeezes it, telling her that she’s not actually angry, simply annoyed. Knowing what it’s about, Ty Lee immediately brightened up and exhaled in relief. She's so glad that the mood is not ruined because of her and Azula’s aura is all violet again.

Checking on the GPS, it seems like they still have less than an hour before they arrived at the neighbouring city (well, if it wasn't for Ty Lee, they'd have already arrived.) 

It was definitely a long flat road ahead. Except for the open sky, there is nothing interesting to see now that they’re entering a less “urbanized” landscape. So when Azula is bored, she'd be playing with Ty Lee's fingers on the side and they'd do some unethical driving conduct on the road like honking loudly at some slower drivers and cutting lanes. Or, when Ty Lee is being playful, she would simply take one of Azula’s free hands to her chests and let her fondle with them casually over her white blouse. Then they ended up laughing because it's impossible to have a quickie inside the car on the highway with loads of trucks passing everywhere. 

"Ty Lee, stop that." Even though she finds it distracting, Azula is actually amused and thrilled at the same time. 

" _Y'know_ , 'Zula…if only you're a guy, I would give you a blow right now." As if the braided girl is tempting her in the middle of the fast lane, Ty Lee slowly guides her free hand down to her tattered denim skirt, welcoming Azula as she parts her knees open.

"Oh really?" 

With her eyes still focusing on the road, Azula then switched to the slower lane with her expression remaining sharp and composed as it should be. Without saying too much, the princess only smirks when her fingers slowly reached inside of Ty Lee’s skirt, rubbing at the laced texture. Ty Lee whimpers softly at the touch. 

"Azula…" 

Ty Lee lifts one leg on the seat, making it easier for Azula to touch her without too much hassle. Using only the slightest effort, the princess then rubs at her sensitive spot through the thin fabric with her middle finger in small circles. 

" _Hyahh~...♡_ _!_ " 

As her finger begins to feel something moisty on the surface, Azula, with eyes still focusing and looking out for the traffic on the road, she then carefully slid her middle finger from the side of Ty Lee's panties and finger her slowly. 

" _Ahhh–…_ " The braided girl mewls sweetly at the pleasure, gripping tightly on both sides of the leathered cushion. 

Not wanting to overwhelm her sensory when they still have a long way to go before reaching their destination, Azula carefully curls her finger inside and sometimes pauses when she needs to look out for other cars at the intersections.

" _Hnng._ .. _Azula…!_ " Ty Lee seriously cannot handle the tease. 

Without saying a word, Azula inserts another digit with ease making her lover squirming in her seat; mewling and moaning in ways she knows her princess loves it. 

"Azul–… _nyahh_ ~ _♡_!" 

Wanting to get her quick release, Ty Lee starts thrusting her hips on her own gripping the bottom cushion for support.

"Behave yourself, Kitty Lee…" Azula warns. Her voice is low but teasing, she wants to take control of Ty Lee’s desperation. In so, the princess suddenly withdraws her fingers out from Ty Lee’s wet entrance, she doesn’t want her to come just yet.

" _B-b-but_ Princess–!" The braided girl quickly grabs Azula's hand and pouting, using her signature puppy face begging for the princess to continue. "...I can't take it anymore~!" 

_Ah_. Although Azula was just trying to bully her lover, she knows her heart cannot take it when Ty Lee is desperate. She loved it when her lover begs for her when she's in heat. 

"Don't mess up my car." 

With that said, Azula then continues as she enters again with two digits and slowly circulates around her inner entrance, making Ty Lee moan loudly at the sensation. 

"Not too loud, kitty. I'm driving." Contradicting from what she said, Azula really enjoyed listening to Ty Lee's sweet high pitched cries. Her face is just acting sharp as if she needs to focus on driving. But Ty Lee knows it's just a facade.

“Meanie~! _Hmph_!”

Not caring about it anymore, the braided girl then helped herself by grabbing Azula's hand and thrust her hips faster riding on her fingers. She spreads both of her legs wider, giving Azula a good view from where she is, thrusting harder with loud wet noises coming from her soaking below.

" _Y_ ou're really not listening aren't you." 

Ty Lee ignores the princess as she remains in her own euphoria.

Azula is aware of her own situation too. She could literally feel moisture accumulated through her silky panties. As much as how sexually frustrated she is right now trying hard to endure her own urge, Azula decided to channel her inner frustration by adding one more finger inside but keeping them still, leaving Ty Lee to finish the job herself.

Since the girl is pretty much inside her own sexual ecstasy waiting to come any moment soon, Ty Lee thrust and thrust harder again, but slower this time, causing louder wet noises coming for her core as she clamped tightly around Azula's fingers. She is near. So near. Even her erected nipples are visible, Azula could see them poking through her thin off-shoulder blouse. _Ah_ , if only Azula wasn't driving at the moment, she would ravage Ty Lee's body in an instant right now. 

"Azula~...I'm coming!" The girl thrust her hips harder again, clenching her walls so tight as she hit deeper into her core, rubbing her sensitive spot with Azula's thumb for extra frictions. And with a final thrust, Ty Lee gripped Azula by the wrist and cried loudly as she climaxed, feeling Azula curling all fingers inside to give Ty Lee an extra shock. 

“ _Hyaahhhh~~~♡_ _!!!”_

And just like that, Ty Lee instantly went sluggish in her seat, panting desperately for air. Azula then carefully removes her fingers from her lover's wet entrance. Her hand is all sticky now. Even her wrist is reddened from Ty Lee's strong grip. 

_Well fuck_. 

"Look at this mess you made Ty Lee, how dirty." 

Taking in a moment to observe the wetness dripping down her fingers, Azula then licks the fluids off one by one, trying to wipe them clean. "You always have to make me clean after you cum. You like it, don't you?"

Although Azula has been using her tongue eating out and 'cleaning' Ty Lee most of the time, Ty Lee still couldn't get used to the sight of Azula actually tasting her for real. And it always gets her blushing so hard looking at Azula like that. The poor girl could only whimper in ‘humiliation’.

"You need to get new underwear. Also, don't ever do this again, you're causing me trouble, Ty Lee. It's a distraction. And wipe the leather seat would you?" The princess held out a napkin from her handbag and passed it to Ty Lee. 

" _…_ sorry, Princess Azula." Ty Lee quickly fixed herself and wiped off the mess, pretending to be guilty. But she knows Azula actually enjoyed her performance, she knows the princess can no longer resist her. Leaning closer to the princess, Ty Lee gave Azula a quick peck on the cheek as consolation for indulging her. "But no promises ♡ _"_

"Seriously, you're fucking unbelieveable." 

"Only with you, sweet sugar cakes!" 

Realizing how Ty Lee has been manipulating her on this trip, the princess started to regret making this decision. Azula could only roll her eyes and groan, hoping they’d arrived at their destination as soon as possible.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ to be continued... 

  
  
  



	2. terrible love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After delaying this for so long, chapter 2 is finally up! Please enjoy :)
> 
> PS, sorry for the english, not my first language. Sane-Azula is tough to write lol, and I do not own the characters.

***

  
  


After driving for another 20 minutes, the pair finally reached their destination. They made a stop at some roadside home depot first to get Ty Lee some new underwear (and also for Azula herself). 

It was a long continuous drive and Azula feels like she wanna crash on a bed or go for a long bath. So they went to the first 3-star hotel they could find and got a day room just to freshen up (considering both girls are still minors, Azula however, managed to pull some strings). 

While waiting for Ty Lee to finish with shower, the princess fell asleep for almost half an hour right after she lay on the queen sized bed.

"Azula, you can–" Surprised to see her princess already snoozing on the bed, the braided girl decided to order a room service and got them lunch before waking up the princess from her power nap. 

"Princess…?" Ty Lee crawls on the bed, laying next to her lover as she strokes her beautiful hair and pats her head. "Princess Azula…"

As a light sleeper herself, it doesn't take a lot of effort to wake the princess. Azula woke easily from her rest and opened her eyes and saw her lover right in front of her, smiling. 

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 1 o’clock. I ordered room service." Said the girl as she nuzzles her nose closely to Azula's neck, smelling her princess' tired scent.

"Okay…let me shower first." Azula got up from the bed and started removing her accessories one by one, then to her black tight pants and her red sleeveless v-neck blouse. 

" _Oooh…_ do some striptease baby~" The braided girl purrs, enjoying the view right in front of her. 

"Ty Lee, we have a date today right? Do you want to waste all our effort, my hard work, driving all the way here just to be stuck inside this hotel because you want me to do a cat show just for you?" As much as Azula wanted to entertain her lover, they needed to get going or else, they'd be wasting the whole journey for nothing.

"Okay fine, just don't get angry at me 'Zula." The braided girl sighs dejectedly, disliking Azula for spoiling the fun.

"Good. I let you pick our dating spot and movie later, okay? Do it while I'm getting ready." The princess commands, not wanting to waste anymore time ‘cause it's rather late to go around the new city at this hour. Considering if they gotta go back at night time since tomorrow is Monday. 

" _K_ ." Ty Lee pouts, browsing through her phone to check any good malls to go to and what's screening at the cinema now. Romantic movies would be good, like _Ammonite_ . But the girl gave a long consideration about watching the movie after she watched the trailer. “This is depressing.” If only there’s a similar movie like _Blue is The Warmest Color,_ or _Carol_. 

“ _Meh_.” Unable to decide, Ty Lee thought she’ll just pick one later when they get there.

After having lunch at the hotel, Azula and Ty Lee finally set for a date that Ty Lee has been dreading for months. Although it wasn't really that necessary, if it gives the princess a peace of mind knowing their chances of bumping into people they might know is almost close to zero at this far off city, then going for the extra miles for this date might be worth it. 

_Fingers crossed._

  
  


***

  
  


Although the road was rather busy, it surely wasn't that hard to navigate around the city when they reached their destination in less than 20 minutes by foot, enjoying the urban vibe with Azula. Ty Lee picked the biggest mall in the city, though it wasn't as grand and luxurious like they used to go to. It was rather alright by Azula's standard, nothing much to see or worth spending money for. Well at least the building is clean and bland, so to say. The only thing that puts her off is how crowded the mall is, with families strolling around everywhere. So many teenagers are seen flocking around cafe lots and pretending to be hipsters, seeking attention. Old stock is on sale nonetheless, and Ty Lee is bedazzled by the many promotion posters everywhere. 

"Azula look! Even Pandora is on sales!" The braided girl points at the store with excitement.

" _Hmm_." Azula is not amused.

Noticing the cynical look on her lover's face, with her heart pumping slightly faster feeling nervous with the idea, Ty Lee musters all her courage to finally grab Azula's hand into hers, intertwining their fingers together like a real couple.

Azula, of course, was really taken by surprise with Ty Lee's audacity, exposing their relationship out in public just like that and whispered angrily, saying " _Ty Lee what the fuck are you doing!?_ "

Her eyes widened, almost panicking. She wanted to pull her arm to save herself from the humiliation but Ty Lee continues to grip harder, looking at Azula with stern determined eyes.

"You promised." 

" _Excuse me_?!" The princess is already confused.

Ty Lee's sterned expression quickly changed to her usual bubbly face, grinning adorably as she locks both of their arms and fingers together. "Relax, Princess. No one knows who we are anyway. Just act like normal. Besides, there's a lot of people here, we don't wanna get lost right?" 

The princess blinks hesitantly as she processes the situation and realizes how she overreacted. Azula exhales, feeling lame at her insecurity. She's the princess after all, she shouldn't act like this. She is not Zuko. A princess must always be charismatic and confident all the time, so Azula believes.

" _O-okay_. You're right. I was just overwhelmed. Let's just have fun, Ty Lee." The princess reassures herself, giving Ty Lee’s hand a good squeeze for confidence.

" _Hehehe_ ,...we can also call each other here, my princess." Ty Lee playfully coos, lifting both eyebrows. 

Pondering over what Ty Lee said earlier on, guess there's no reason why they can’t act like a couple after all. Looking at Ty Lee, Azula chuckles and finally agrees with her lover. "Alright, Kitty."

With that said, the couple finally do what lovers always do on a date, cruising around the mall acting like 17, being in love not caring if anyone is watching anymore. They shared ice cream, bought Starbucks, went to the arcade and took some pictures at the photobooth, making out inside the small confined box and had some scandalous pictures taken and laughed out loudly for being crazy and silly. 

15 minutes before the movie starts, Azula and Ty Lee finally got in line to purchase the tickets, planning to get the premium couple seat for any passable romantic movie that is available right now. The two girls were holding hands, looking at the screening schedule together near the counter. 

“So? What are we watching, Kitty?” The princess studies the schedule to see if there’s any other movie she’d like to watch in case Ty Lee couldn’t decide what to watch.

“ _Hmm_ ...I want us to watch _Ammonite_ , it’s a queer movie, but the trailer was depressing. I don’t think we want that, y’know.” Said the girl as she looked at Azula with mixed emotions, thinking it would be best if she doesn’t explain why.

Well, the braided girl has a point. Somehow most LGBTQ+ movies are depressing and hardly have good endings for both lovers (except for _Carol_ ). And Ty Lee doesn’t want that vibe affecting their current relationship.

“If you say so. Well, if you’re not picking, how about we watch _Books of Blood_?” 

Another horror movie. Typical Azula.

“ **_N-NO!!!_ ** We watched a horror movie with Mai last time, so...no!” Ty Lee begins to feel like every trip to the cinema is a torture if they keep on picking horror movies like this. She’s still trying to forget the traumatic scene in her head from their last horror film.

“ _Ugh_...then pick one already, Ty Lee!” 

“Okay, okay! _Umm_ , let’s just watch... _err_ , _Country Home_? At least it’s romantic?” Ty Lee is feeling desperate.

Scoffing at Ty Lee’s movie choice, Azula only rolls her eyes feeling grossed out about watching a cliche hetero rom-com movie, but said nothing about it since they have no other choice. 

So the two waited in line and Azula paid for a premium couple seat for the two of them, together with the combo packs they got. But when they are just about to leave the counter, suddenly a voice calls out Ty Lee’s name from the long queue behind.

“Ty Lee! Hey!” 

An unexpected face. 

“Over here!” 

It’s Suki, together with her boyfriend, Sokka, standing in line.

“Yo!” The elder boy greeted the braided girl who looked pale in shock.

**_HOLY SHIT._ **

Ty Lee immediately let go of Azula's hand and distanced herself from the princess. She’s already fearing getting busted when Suki keeps on waving her hands calling out her name from the crowd. She wants to run away, or pretending not to see them at all. But the couples’ loud voice makes it harder for her to hide since people are already staring at her. 

“ _Azula!_ ” The braided girl whispers at the princess, feeling like she’s already in trouble since it was her great idea for dragging the princess out for a date in the public. 

_Of all places, why are they here?!_

(Then Ty Lee suddenly remembers- it’s Sokka’s hometown, of course they’d be here! She should have realized it sooner!)

“ _Azula...listen–!_ ” Ty Lee knows Azula’s going to flip. But much to her surprise, the princess somehow remains calm like she always does. 

_“Calm down, Ty Lee. We’re still two best friends hanging out for a movie, so act like one.”_ The princess whispers.

**AH.**

She’s right. Yea, Azula’s right! Who would even suspect a thing, it's not like anyone knows about it at all, right! (except for Mai that is). Taking in a breath, Ty Lee waves back at Suki and Sokka with her usual Ty Lee smile, pretending to be casual and normal. Of all places, they just gotta bumped into the power-couple right here at the cinema. 

Right after returning the gesture to Suki, Azula and Ty Lee quickly take their leave and enter the hall, hoping they won’t need to interact with any of them later. But much to their dismay, who would have thought they’d bumped into other familiar faces at the hall entrance. 

“Azula?” 

And by god it’s Chan, with a girl who perhaps is his new girlfriend, Jin.

“C-Chan…?” 

If that isn’t bad enough, his best buddy Ruon-Jian is here too, accompanied by some random pigtailed chick they swear they've seen before in some ‘friendly’ volleyball match a few years ago. “Hey, Ty Lee... “

They must be third-wheeling the two.

God, Azula begins to feel like this romantic movie is cursed. Of course it would attract all the hetero couples out there to come and waste their time indulging this corny movie. She started to feel like they should just leave and buy another new ticket for another movie. This is why horror always works.

“You’re watching this stupid movie too? That’s a surprise.” The muscular jock teases. 

“It’s not stupid, Chan.” Jin, who was standing next to him elbowed his waist and retorted. 

Azula says nothing. 

“So,...Ty Lee, who’s your date? Don’t tell me it’s just you two pretty girls?” The rock-star wannabe asking smoothly, eyeing both of them from head to toe. “Where are you sitting?”

Feeling as if they’ve been cornered, Ty Lee keeps on looking at Azula when they enter the hall, unsure if she should answer or simply ignoring them. The girl chooses the latter. 

Ty Lee then quickly follows the princess to their premium seats, feeling slightly relieved now that both Chan and Ruon-Jian had to sit further below in their own designated seats together with their partners. 

_Phew._

The pair quickly settle down with their popcorns and cokes, sitting rather comfortably in the slightly bigger sofas. They both exhale a sigh they didn't even aware they’ve been holding. Finally, they can relax.

_What a small world._

_Well, good thing we didn’t bump into Zuko and Mai, or Azula will go crazy._

So the braided girl thought to herself, feeling like this date is slowly turning into a disaster. 

The princess however, has been remaining rather quiet for a while. She simply closes her eyes resting her head on her hand. She looks kinda pissed though. Or apathetic. Ty Lee isn’t sure anymore.

_“Princess…?”_ Ty Lee whispers. “ _Are you okay?_ ”

But before Azula could answer, Suki and Sokka appeared again, searching for their numbers among the many chairs in front of their rows. “ _Psst_ , Ty Lee!” The Kyoshi cheerleader calls out again, waving at her direction. “Who knew we’d be sitting right in front of you!”

“ _Heyyy….haha…_ ” The braided girl is sweating already.

“I really like the actors in this movie. So I’m excited.” The cheerleader said.

“I’d rather we watch something cooler, but Suki insisted. So…” Sokka unnecessarily explained himself, but just to get tapped by Suki next. “ _Ouch!_ ”

Looks like they’d be sitting right in front of them after all. 

They had a small quarrel with each other just before they settled in their seats. But it sure doesn’t take long before the two act all lovey dovey again when they finally got comfortable in their own bubble, much to Azula’s annoyance when she couldn't help but to overhear both Sokka and Suki giggling about who knows what, whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears.

Well, at least they’re not being nosy about the two girls or anything right after that. 

Few minutes later, the whole cinema hall turns dark and something starts projecting onto the huge screen, playing random advertisements. Usually it’d take around 10 minutes before the movie starts, so everyone would be either going to the restroom, switching their phones or be distracted by an incoming crowd who are still trying to find their seats.

Deciding that she should just focus on herself and Azula this time, Ty Lee takes a popcorn and starts munching, while looking at Azula from the side to see if she’s still in a bad mood. 

“ _Azula, are you angry?_ ”

"... _I'm fine._ " 

" _W-we could leave if you don't like it here…_ "

Exhaling quietly, the princess turns her attention to her lover, and takes a few bunch of popcorns into her fist and starts munching. " _We'll leave if the movie turns boring_." 

" _Okay_." 

The two agreed.

And as expected, the whole story started out like any other typical rom-com drama. A country girl wanted to be a singer, met a boy and fell in love, and had to choose between chasing her dream and moving to the big city or, staying in the countryside and lives happily-ever-after with the love of her life. 

Almost predictable. 

Azula was practically yawning for her dear life, tossed and turned to the sides and occasionally leaned against Ty Lee's shoulder as if she was...sleeping. 

Well, turns out she is, actually.

_(She must be still tired from the long drive)._

" _Princess_?" The braided girl whispers.

Ty Lee pats on her cheeks softly, trying to keep the princess awake. " _’Zula? Hey..._ "

" _Wha–_ is it over?" The princess jolts, still half asleep.

" _Far from it, Princess. It's only been 30 minutes. D'you want to go to the washroom for a while?_ " Ty Lee suggests. 

Azula took out her phone and checked the time briefly: 6PM. It's still early. 

The princess let out a long exhale as if she was trying to clear her hazy thoughts and adjust her bearing. Although it's not all that visible in the dark cinema hall, Azula could obviously spot both Sokka and Suki making out in their seats, just right in front of their rows, kissing and touching each other passionately. And of course, the big screen is currently showing an implicit sex scene between the two leads, the supposed big romantic moment in the movie. Not that Azula has any idea why things suddenly turned out like this since she fell asleep. Plus, she also realized that almost half of the couples in the hall are currently making out! 

" _Ugh…_ " Not wanting to be a spectator to another hetero love-making session after Zuko and Mai, Azula quickly packed her bag and got up, feeling like she needed some fresh air.

" _A-Azula?_ " 

" _Washroom_." 

The princess made a quick exit as she went outside and looked for the toilet signage around the quiet vacant pavement. As she spotted the familiar toilet symbol at the end of the corner, Azula quickly walked towards the door and entered the empty room.

_Sigh._

Looking at her face in the mirror, Azula takes out her red lipstick from her bag and reapplies it on her lips, although it wasn't really necessary. Well, all of these…her current annoyance that has been eating her inside is actually - unnecessary. 

Ever since she has matured and be done with her "god-complex" phase during puberty (and went for some therapy sessions in the past managing several internal traumas), Azula has become rather dull right now. She only talks to certain people, and walks away when she feels it’s a waste of her time. She no longer gets involved much, standing at the sidelines most of the time but still maintains her public appearance as a charismatic scion herself. Yes she still has that royalty vibe around her and people are still wary of her, admire her, and dislike her at times. Her words still ring sharp when she wants them to be, but unlike her 14 year-old self, this 17 year-old Azula speaks lesser words nowadays, so does socializing.

"Is it because Chan is here?" A voice coming from the open door, it's no other than Ty Lee.

"What about Chan?" 

"Well, you looked kinda distracted since we bumped into him at the entrance. Sorry, I was just assuming." The braided girl stood next to the princess and took out her own lipstick and reapplied on her lips while waiting for Azula to answer.

" _Pfft_. What? Seriously, Ty Lee?" Azula almost wanna spit listening to her lover's silly assumption about Chan as if he's even any important to begin with. 

" But I mean–" 

"Ty Lee. Stop. It's never about Chan, okay. I was just, exhausted, y'know. And disgusted, in case you don't know." 

"Disgusted? About what? The movie?" And the braided girl began to wonder about the movie again. Sure the story was corny, your typical rom-com movie. But Ty Lee couldn't help but wonder about the ending though. Well, not that she wanted to choose the movie over Azula's feelings.

"Well, I hate the movie. It's boring. And also, perhaps you were so focused you didn't even realize almost half of the couples in the hall were making out. It makes me hurled. Disgusted. And... jealous." Azula finally admits.

_Ah. So that's what this is all about._

And it finally dawned in her. How they were supposed to be on a date today, being in love and being a real couple but look at them now. They had to hide their relationship in front of their friends, exes, acquaintances, anyone who knows them today. Of course Azula is exhausted, and jealous of the other normal couples making out in the public while they have to hide as if they did something shameful and wrong, as if they're... cowards. 

And knowing Azula, it must be draining for her to act, coward. 

"Azula…" Hugging her princess around the waist, Ty Lee buries her face in the nook of Azula's neck with a light sniff, feeling helpless and sorry that their relationship had to be this way. 

The princess returns the embrace, wrapping her arms around her lover's body and remains quiet for a while. She wanted to kiss Ty Lee too, in the hall like a real couple doing P.D.A, like it's a normal thing to do. Guess they could only kiss at the washroom as a consolation then.

" _Kitty…_ " 

And so they did. 

Aggressively, as Azula slid her tongue inside Ty Lee's mouth and tasted her fast and strong, venting all her pent-up frustrations. The braided girl complied, returning the same eagerness as she twirled her tongue against the princess, moaning and gasping in loudly in lust. 

" _Ty Lee, Ty Lee…_!" 

" **_Princess–_ ** **!** " 

She pinned the shorter girl against the wall as she continued to kiss her lover aggressively, pushing their chests roughly at each other for frictions. Azula heaved and heaved on top of Ty Lee, leaving no room between their clothed skins. She doesn’t care if their fabric would wrinkled terribly right after this. The braided girl could feel Azula's breasts pressed tightly against hers, almost suffocating and a bit painful but somehow she loves the sensation against her covered nipples. Azula kept on pushing their breasts tightly together as if she wanted their bras to be pulled down by the rough frictions, and the aggressive effort somehow finally pulled off. She could feel one of hers peeled off from the cover, and now scraping against her blouse adding more pleasure to her body. 

“ _Princess~ ahh...♡_ ” Parting her legs open, Ty Lee grinds roughly between Azula's knee, thrusting and riding her spot against the black denim texture. She’s gonna wet herself again and ruin another panties if this continues any further.

“ _Hyahhh~!♡_ ” 

Tattered breaths and gasping moans are filling the vicinity. But before they could escalate to something far more worser inside the cinema washroom, suddenly someone entered the room.

" _Ohmygosh_ I'm so sorry!!!" 

It's Suki.

**_Shit!_ **

The two girls immediately break away from each other, feeling awkward and shocked as they quickly fix their messy clothes to appear proper. 

"S-Suki….! It's, _um–_!!" Ty Lee was seriously horrified, of all the people who walked into them, it has to be her team captain, Suki. 

Well, while Ty Lee felt like she was caught red-handed, Azula was clearly annoyed.

" _Ugh_! C'mon." Azula grabbed Ty Lee by the hand and quickly left the room before the cheerleader could even say anything. 

"W-wait! Azula, Ty Lee–!" The cheerleader awkwardly calls out but only to be ignored as the door shut abruptly in front of her.

( _We're hiding again, aren't we.)_

As they got out from the washroom, they bumped into another person that Azula never wanted to see again, Chan. 

"Azula! Hey!"

He was leaning against the men's washroom door frame, vaping. Of course he'd be outside smoking, he must be dying from boredom waiting for the movie to finish. "Whadda lame movie, huh." Chan scoffs.

"You don't say. I fell asleep halfway." Azula retorts, trying to remain calm in front of her ex and not avoiding him.

Usually either Ty Lee or Azula would be the one who let go their hands when in front of people they know. But somehow after what happened today, they both suddenly decided not to. Not now, not ever again. Instead, Azula gripped harder on Ty Lee's hand, as if she's trying to find her own resolution facing their insecurities.

But knowing the two, Chan thought nothing about it anyway. They're BFF, and girls hold hands all the time. It's normal.

"We're planning to go for karaoke right after this. Wanna tag along? My treat." The jock offers while blowing off white smokes from his mouth.

Looking over at her lover as if Ty Lee has any saying in this, Azula immediately flat-out declined his offer. "No thanks."

" _Oh…um_ , you sure about that?" He looks disappointed; he thought it would be yummy to have two hot gorgeous babes hanging out with them. That was the idea.

"Absolutely. Let's go, Kitty. We're leaving anyway." Said Azula as she held Ty Lee by the hand and dragged her away.

"O-okay, Princess." 

And they finally left the dreadful cinema floor as they went down the escalator and headed for the lift.

They both sigh in unison when they finally get to be alone with each other inside the lift. It's night time already, and they're starting to feel hungry as exhaustion begins to overwhelm their bodies. Guess it's time for dinner.

Damn, what an unfortunate event! 

Nevermind Chan, Suki actually caught both Azula and Ty Lee making out inside the washroom! Not some teasing kisses or BFF bonding time, but an explicit hot lesbian scene between the two. 

Thinking back, how will Ty Lee face her team captain at the Kyoshi Academy tomorrow!? ( _Well, not that Suki will spread any rumors about their relationship, she's actually a trustworthy friend. Suki is a leader with integrity, Ty Lee knows it. But it's Sokka that she's worried about. Who knows Suki might accidentally slip this to her loudmouth boyfriend!_ )

  
  


"I-I'll talk to S-Suki...tomorrow. _Ughh_ I can't believe she actually saw us. I mean, it's Suki but there's also Sokka! And he's the worst at keeping secrets! _Oooh_ I just hope Suki won't tell this to anybody! God this is the worst day ever!" The braided girl groaned into her hands, walking restlessly around the 6 x 5 feet elevator floor tiles. 

Azula remains quiet, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, simply looking at the numbers descending one by one. 

"O-OKAY….okay...lemme text her first before anything happens! Before she gonna say anything to her loud boyfriend." Ty Lee quickly took out her phone and looked for Suki's contact and started typing. Her nerves really got the best of her when she kept on typing typos all over while cursing at the small keyboard screen on her phone. _"Fuck!" "Stupid keyboard!"_

Looking at her panicked girlfriend, Azula wanted to say something but decided not to distract Ty Lee's short attention span. She let her do whatever she needed to do first. 

"No connection?! What's wrong with this mall!" The braided girl cussed again.

"Ty Lee…" The princess finally says something. 

“Fuck this third-class mall!” She looks like she’s going to smash her phone.

"We're in a lift." And Azula finally points out the obvious.

Blinking in confusion and finally realizing the situation, Ty Lee only utters " _Ah_.", and put down her phone and stopped. 

Guess she just gotta wait til they reach the ground floor then. 

Minutes before the lift even reached the ground, the short silence inside the boxed container slowly continued to remind Ty Lee about the tragic indecent incident again; and out of the blue, the braided girl suddenly whimpers, getting overwhelmed by a lot of emotions as she suddenly breaks down, and cries.

“ _Sobs_ ….Azula….” The braided girl hugs her knees and cries on the floor.

“ **_Uwahhh….!!!_ **” And it becomes louder.

“ _W-wha_ ...TY LEE _–_!?” Azula quickly grabbed her lover’s shoulders, her heart started to panic.

Not only that, the door suddenly opened as they finally reached the ground floor, unaware, and there were people coming inside and shocked to see Ty Lee’s condition.

Azula doesn't want to attract attention like this. Not with people murmuring and wondering what the heck happened to this poor girl ugly-crying inside the lift. 

" _Geez_ , Ty Lee! Let's get you outta here!" Azula guided her poor lover outside and headed to the nearby washroom as fast as she could. 

" _Azulaaa–…_ " Ty Lee continues to sob loudly.

"For fuck sake stop it Ty Lee!" 

"I… _sobs..._ I– _uwahh…"_

Good thing they made it to the washroom in time before Ty Lee continues to cry uncontrollably. After some 10 minutes, Ty Lee finally calms down when Azula quickly runs out and gets her a bottle of water and lets Ty Lee use her handkerchief. 

"You okay? What's with the sudden crying huh?" The princess eases her back, her voice is tired and drained.

Still sobbing quietly, Ty Lee nods and blows her nose with Azula's handkerchief.

"..." The princess cringed but said nothing about it.

"Sorry. I was just… _(hics)..._ so, so sad. And disappointed. And upset. _And…_ " Her eyes start to water again. " _Oh_ , Azula…I'm so sorry our first date is a disaster…!"

Azula wraps her arm around her shoulder, frowning at her lover's terrible ugly sight. 

"Indeed it is."

"W-we, we were trying so hard but it's not working… _oh_ I'm so sorry…!" Ty Lee hugs Azula tightly, unaware her tears are wetting the princess' red blouse. Even her watery nose starts to drip too.

Thinking about what actually happened today, Azula begins to wonder about the future of their relationship. Are they gonna continue hiding like this, or…agree that this is not working after all. Should they just come out and tell everybody about their relationship regardless how her father would react? Well, how _would_ her father reacts? What would her mother thinks?

_What is right, and what is wrong?_

Azula doesn't know anymore. ( _Ah, why is she getting emotional too_ )

Taking out her phone from her pocket, Azula calls her driver, telling him to pick them up from the hotel. After what happened today, Azula definitely not in shape to drive all the way back to the big city like this. 

Brushing her lover's hair, Azula kissed Ty Lee's forehead and continued to soothe her crying girlfriend, finally sighing in defeat.

"Let's go home, Ty Lee."

~ to be continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had different direction for chapter 2 actually, but hmm, guess that's how story grows 🤷
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, looking forward for the comments!
> 
> /sidenote: for dramatic effect, y'all can play Birdy's Terrible Love at the background imagining the ending for chapter 2 :D
> 
> Link: https://youtu.be/lEt0YK1-eDo


	3. real love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀ White Peony: symbolizes shame, shyness, regret, or apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Boy have I been gone for too long lol, I can't believe I didn't get to finish this before the new year Dx  
> Anyways, final chapter is finally up after rewriting it almost four times just to get the flow right (despite how I've already planned for the closure)
> 
> Forgive my english, not my first language. Enjoy!

“Ty Lee…” Azula could only restrain her uncomfortable groan in her throat, trying to ease the braided girl from crying out loud outside the mall entrance while waiting for their ride to arrive.

There was a light thunderstorm outside when both Azula and Ty Lee got out from the mall entrance. Azula swears, this place is seriously cursed. Their date is cursed, especially this third class mall. Looking at the situation on hand, they could simply buy an umbrella from the convenient store right next to them, or just ride an Uber to the hotel where she parked her car. Well, guess the latter seems to be an obvious choice.

The couple had to wait for like 10 minutes for their Uber driver to arrive, with Ty Lee still sobbing quietly wiping her tears with Azula’s ruined handkerchief. Not only did she attract unwanted attention from the crowd, they even got harassed by some guys cat-calling them and few even tried to approach the two girls. 

“Fuck off or I’d make sure you’re ruined for life.” Said Azula with a menacing glare. 

Well, it kinda did the trick. Although the guys tried to play it cool by whistling and laughing awkwardly, deep down she did make them feel threatened when they finally walked away. 

After waiting for another 5 minutes, their Uber finally arrived. They got inside the car quickly, not wanting to spend any more minutes at the good-riddance place any longer.

“Is your friend okay, miss?” Of course, the curious old driver just had to ask.

“...she–...will be.” Azula hesitated to reply at first, but deep down she knows Ty Lee will be alright.

She has to be, and she must be. So Azula thought to herself.

But for now, the princess could only hold her hand and let the poor girl cry quietly by her side, while looking out the window at the raining city streets until they reached their destination.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“My driver will be here in about an hour more, so at the meantime, let’s wait at the hotel cafe and eat some dinner.” Azula suggests.

“...okay, Azula.” The braided girl answers in her low-spirited voice. Ty Lee has finally stopped crying, she’s a bit calmer now. But her eyebags are looking puffy from the aftercrying. Even her nose is reddened from too much blowing.

Azula could only sigh at the poor sight.

The princess then got themselves a nice table by the window, overlooking the street from the 1st floor. Azula ordered some light dinner, something easy to take in since they barely have any appetite right now; but she knows, they are actually hungry.

“Ty Lee, please eat something.” The princess isn’t sure if she could keep this up any longer with Ty Lee behaving helplessly in front of her. She’s trying her best from feeling annoyed.

The poor girl nods but she barely swallows her soup. 

_Ugh, this is hopeless._

Ty Lee looks at her phone, it's already dying with only 10% battery left. She thought of texting Suki after what happened, but she barely had any energy left to confront the situation. Maybe she’ll deal with it right after she reaches her home.

_Ah, this is the worst._

“Azula…” the poor girl asks. “A-are you, angry at me?”

“Why are you asking me that?” Her eyes widened. Out of all things to be asked, the princess was actually surprised to hear this coming from her girlfriend after what happened today.

“B-because I was the one who forced us to go out for a date today. And look what happened - it's a DISASTER! _Ahh_ , this is the worst!” Ty Lee could only groan in her hands, her tears begin to swell again.

The princess wanted to say something, but she doesn’t know what to say when her lover is this miserable right now. Well, there’s no denying that it was actually that bad to be honest. Sure it was risky, and it took a very long hour of driving just to get here. Not to mention their venue was the worst and Ty Lee’s movie choice was a waste of money. To aggravate the situation, they even met a bunch of familiar faces at the cinema hall and they were kinda “busted” when Suki caught them kissing at the toilet. But other than that, Azula actually had fun for a while especially at the arcade center. 

So to sum it all, it wasn’t _all_ that bad per se.

“It wasn’t all that bad Ty Lee.” Azula reached a conclusion.

“B-but–!”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“You _are_ angry.” The braided girl pouts and starts moping. She doesn’t want to finish her mushroom soup anymore, along with the other food that Azula ordered for the two of them.

“Oh fuck it Ty Lee! So what if Suki saw us?! She’s your friend, do something about it! You can’t expect me to talk to her right? And how long are you gonna act like this? Geez!” The princess is now pissed.

“B-b-but…! My phone is dead! How am I supposed to–” 

“Then talk to her tomorrow for god’s sake! Unless you have a phone charger with you! If you don’t, then just– _Ugh_! Just, do nothing about it for now, okay? Accept the fact that there’s nothing else we can do right now, Ty Lee. So finish your soup at least.” Azula almost raised her voice but she managed to get a hold of herself after realizing they’re at the hotel’s cafe. The princess doesn’t want to appear unsightly in public. 

“ _Uwaahhhh~_....!”

Ty Lee sobs again, but to herself this time, ruining Azula’s handkerchief beyond any repair. The fabric itself is drenched, almost like a rag. Ty Lee can keep it or throw it, burns it if she may.

Pinching her nose bridge, Azula doesn’t care anymore.

The two ended up waiting at the lounge, not talking to each other after their little argument at the cafe. Azula kept on calling her driver, asking if he’s near yet. She just wanted to go home already.

_Another 20 minutes._

With her phone slowly running out of battery, Azula could only occupy her thoughts with her current relationship with Ty Lee. She must analyze their major problem right now: speaking hypothetically, **_if_ **– if Suki accidentally spilled the beans to Sokka, and Sokka on the other hand, slipped this shit to Zuko, then to Iroh and their mom; worst case scenario, her father caught wind of this rumor...Okay, let’s say even if she broke up with Ty Lee because of this, it still wouldn’t change the fact that everybody going to know that she’s a lesbian, or a bi, or whatever- that she’s not actually straight. 

What then? What if that happens? What about her father’s reputation? 

(Ozai _is_ a very conventional and patriarchal man)

_“Ah fuck this shit.”_

Calculating all the possible outcomes and circumstances, Azula feels like the only logical and final solution to this situation is for her to come out clean. And that’s it. And that is all to it. 

If she keeps on thinking about her father’s political standing, she won’t be having her own life to live 10 years from now. Sure she’s on her father's side, but Azula won’t be her daddy’s little girl forever. She will lose some of her privilege if she chooses to be independent like Zuko, but considering her happiness with Ty Lee... will it be worth it? 

The princess wonders.

Looking at her quiet girlfriend who is sitting at the other arm chair next to her, still sniffling silently holding back her tears, Azula somehow feels like she is sure, and she knows what her choice is - and that she _is_ in love with Ty Lee. As simple as that. 

Her life will be ordinary, no longer bearing the pressure as her father’s next scion.

She will have a normal life and the life she wanted to live, together with her lover Ty Lee.

“Ty Lee…” 

But before Azula could say anything, her phone suddenly rings loudly and it shocks the hell out of her. “ **_Wha_ ** **–** **_!?_ **”

Looking at the screen, her chauffer is finally here and is waiting right outside of the hotel entrance.

It’s time to go back.

“About time.” The princess rolls her eyes at the irony, talking to herself. 

With the other driver driving back her red Porsche, Azula and Ty Lee eventually fell asleep during the two hours drive back to the big city, completely exhausted with nothing but bitterness on their very first date. 

_This sucks._

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Arriving at Ty Lee’s place, the low spirited girl slowly got out of the car, looking at Azula with a weak smile on her face. 

“Well...I guess this is goodnight then.” Said the girl before they call it a night.

“...yea.” The princess suddenly sounds reluctant.

“...”

“...”

“...”

A long and silent pause. The two looked as if they’re waiting for the other to say something, but unable to decide what’s the right thing to say; even Azula’s driver wasn’t sure if he should leave or not.

“.. _um_ , .I'd better be going. Night night, my Princess.” And Ty Lee finally said it, with an obvious sadness in her smile as if she was trying to cheer Azula. Ty Lee takes her leave, slowly walking towards her front porch while searching for her keys inside her handbag at the same time.

Azula said nothing. 

She did nothing, except looking at Ty Lee and letting her go just like that.

“Ms. Azula?” The chauffeur asked, just to be sure before he’s sending Azula back to her penthouse in the city.

The clock is now pointing at 2AM, it's already late. If there’s anything that the princess must do, it must be done now before leaving things ended like this. They both will surely bring these uneasy feelings with them to sleep and obviously, both Azula and Ty Lee are gonna wake up with a terrible aftertaste first thing in the morning, filled with regrets.

_“Ugh, fuck this!”_

Not wanting to feel like a loser anymore, Azula suddenly unlocked the car door before the driver started the car. She quickly jumps out and chases after Ty Lee before she locks her door.

“ **TY LEE! WAIT!** ” The princess calls out her lover's name, sounding desperate. "Kitty!"

She grabs onto the doorknob, tapping loudly at the door to get the braided girl's attention from outside.

"Ty Lee, open up!"

"Azula?!" Ty Lee quickly unlocks the door, she’s completely shocked with Azula's unexpected behavior as if something bad is happening. "W-what's wrong–"

Before Ty Lee could finish her words, with both hands Azula grabs Ty Lee on her cheeks and kisses her passionately. The braided girl is stunned with the sudden event but as if she understood it completely, it didn't take long for Ty Lee to reciprocate the kiss.

Hungrily, Azula inserted her tongue and tasted her lover with no regrets. They both briefly moaned and caressed each other, embracing their bodies closely. After a few minutes, they pulled away and chuckled lightly at what just transpired at this moment right now.

_Yea, just fuck it._

"Your butler is watching…" Ty Lee giggles, touching their noses and foreheads together. 

"Let him. He wouldn't dare. Also, he's not my butler, Ty Lee." The princess planted some kisses on the shorter girl's cheeks, neck, ears and her forehead. 

They both laugh, hugging each other again. 

"It's not a bad date, Kitty. We can always try next time." 

".. _.n-next–?_ You mean… ? You really mean it, 'Zula?" Ty Lee swear, her eyes are feeling hot right now. She starts to sob again, but it was different this time. Her heart feels like it's about to burst. "B-but what about Zuko? Your father?"

" _Hmm_ , I don't think I'm going to care anymore." 

Azula finally decides.

" _Oh_ , Azula! I love you, I really do!" Sealing her conviction with another kiss, both Azula and Ty Lee embrace each other tightly for one more time tonight.

"I love you too, Ty Lee." 

And with the sudden declaration happening at Ty Lee's porch, right in front of Azula's driver as their "only" eyewitness, the two are now confident to push their relationship forward, against all odds. 

They are now official.

Before leaving, Azula and Ty Lee gave each other one more kiss. As the princess got inside the car, she could have sworn her driver was a bit dumbfounded with what he saw. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Her usual commanding tone.

"Y-y-yes right away Ms. Azula! Sorry…!" 

Slightly remains confused, the driver finally drove the princess back to her penthouse at 3AM. It has been a very long day, and their first date almost ended up a disaster. But Azula is glad she made the right choice to make it up with Ty Lee instead of leaving it just like that. She's glad that she finally made up her mind, wanting to take their relationships out in public and make it official, no longer hiding. 

Whatever happened next, she's prepared to deal with it. 

Yea, Azula will just...deal with it later.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A new morning has arrived, it's now 8AM and Ty Lee feels like she just wanted to skip class for today. Her body is still tired after what happened yesterday, there were a lot to take in. _Ah_ , speaking of yesterday, after what Azula said, looks like they're finally gonna be an official couple starting today! Like, really really official! She can finally tell people that they're dating, this is good news for her! 

But as much as Ty Lee wanna announce it on Facebook, she's still nervous about what her friends would think (and her exes). She's in a relationship with _the_ Azula, who is infamous for her certain reputation. But at least Mai would be happy for her, that's for sure. 

Oh, speaking of Mai, Ty Lee needs to tell this news to her first before anything else. She quickly grabs her phone from the table after leaving it overnight for charging. But as soon as she switched on her phone, countless incoming messages and notifications suddenly came bombarding nonstop. She even got a few missed calls from Azula. 

"Shit!" 

Okay the rest of the messages can wait. For now, Ty Lee's first priority was to check the messages sent by her girlfriend, worrying if she's offended the princess for not giving any replies. Luckily it was just a simple texts saying: 

_'Ughhhh!!! You're not picking up your phone, the hell! Hmm I guess you must've been asleep by now??? N'ways thanks for today Kitty, I really had a great time despite what happened; I really do, so don't make me repeat myself all over again bc I’m not mad. Chat again Kitty, goodnight!'_

Well,...that was something, Ty Lee thought. She chuckled at the texts, thinking how Azula was worried about her yet tryna play it cool. How cute. 

And so the brunette replies:

_'Morning Princess ♡♡♡ sorry couldn't reply your texts and calls last night. My phone died, so yea. Thanks for last night, you were so sweet. Oh, speaking about last night, can we tell Mai about us?'_

And sent. 

Although Ty Lee has secretly told Mai about their relationships, she just wanted to get Azula's permission just to be fair (like doing things backward). She doesn’t want Mai to accidentally slip her knowledge about their secret in front of her.

Judging at the clock, the princess must be awake by now. But after waiting for a while, Ty Lee isn't getting any reply from her lover. 

"Hm? Guess she's busy getting ready." 

And so should she, too. But before that, Ty Lee scrolled down the rest of the unread messages she got from various senders: her two sisters, Ruon-Jian(?), the cheerleaders group chat, an unknown number, and…Suki. 

Ah, as much as she wanted to read and reply to all of the chats, Ty Lee doesn't feel like she's up for it. And somehow she's a bit afraid to see what Suki sent to her. 

" _Hngg…_ I'll deal with this later!" 

And so, she quickly heads for shower and gets ready for school. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


It takes only 20 minutes for Ty Lee to commute to Kyoshi Academy with her pink Vespa. Mondays are not really her favorite day of the week since the first period starts at 9AM but good thing Ty Lee always fonds of her college. She likes meeting up with her friends and the people around campus. Well, Ty Lee is rather famous anyway. 

On her way to the class, the braided girl was surprised to see Suki waiting outside the lecture hall. Something that Ty Lee somehow has already anticipated but isn't ready to confront her yet. This is definitely going to be awkward.

"Ty Lee…! Morning!" The cheerleader quickly greeted her and wasted no time walking alongside the braided girl into the hall.

"H-hey, morning Suki…" God, this is really awkward. Sometimes Ty Lee isn't really comfortable with her captain's straight-forwardness attitude. And it's still early for this talk!

"Listen. About yesterday…" Suki is still following Ty Lee from behind as they both walk up the small stairs to sit at the upper row seats. "I just wanted to say sorry for walking in…y'know. In case I made you and Azula felt uncomfortable _…_ "

" _Ahaha...um,_ I know it's weird, about me and Azula but…" Ty Lee tries to force a giggle, almost reverting back to her bad habit by telling the captain it was just a silly thing between her and the princess sometimes; but after remembering about how Azula wanting to make it official, the braided girl instinctively feels like this could be the perfect timing to tell people about this. She shouldn't be hiding anymore now that it has come to this. 

It's time to come out.

But before she could even say what she wanted to say, Suki immediately grabbed one of her hands and gave it a firm squeeze. "Ty Lee…I know." 

"A-about what…?" The braided girl is confused. 

"I mean, I already know there's something between you and Azula. Maybe you didn't realize it but it was kinda obvious _lol._ " 

_Huh?_

And her face turns red as a tomato.

"B-b-but….?! How?! _Ehhhh_!!!"

" _Ahahaha_! Seriously Ty Lee! Like, I know you have something with Azula but I didn't know you two are actually dating! But yea, all I wanna say is, don't worry about it okay? I think it's cool." Said the cheerleader captain with a warm smile on her face. She is genuinely happy for Ty Lee.

(Guess Mai is right after all about how close they are)

Her face is hot, and her heart is a mix of a lot of emotions. She feels like her eyes begin to tear again. Ty Lee has never been so relieved knowing that aside from Mai and her tasteless jokes about her relationship with Azula, she never expected anyone would be supportive of them. Plus Suki didn't even give her any judgemental vibe at all, she was pretty cool and open-minded about it.

"Suki…! Thank you!" She gave Suki a big hug, her heart is overwhelmed. But then, there is something that Ty Lee feels like she must ask. 

"Wait, does Sokka know about this too? Did you tell him anything? Who else knows about this?!" Of course, this is also one of her other concerns.

A surprised look on her face, Suki somehow didn't expect to hear this. But it didn't take long for her to realize what Ty Lee was going about. 

"Of course…he doesn't _lol_! Sokka will always be clueless, you know him!" A hearty scoff from the cheerleader.

"R-really? You didn't tell him about what happened yesterday? At all?!" 

" _Duh_! Why should I? Let him be confused if it really happened. Though I think Katara and Aang somehow know about it too…but I'm not sure. Who knows!" Somehow Suki does look like she's enjoying leaving her boyfriend in the dark about this. But her last sentence, it's worrying Ty Lee. 

She is pale already.

"Katara and Aang too?!" Ty Lee swears her brain is steaming right now. It's haywiring.

"Hey, relax! Like I said, don't worry about it. Even if we all know, it's cool Ty Lee. Believe me." Said the cheerleader with beaming confidence. 

"Oh Suki…! I’m so relieved! Thank you, you're the best!" Ty Lee hugs her again, she's glad that everything turns out alright. Moreover, she's glad that it was Suki who saw them instead of anybody else. 

And so with that, Ty Lee feels like she could finally breathe with ease. Her heart is already overflowing with joy and hopefulness, thinking that after Mai, she gains another ally. She feels like she could finally move forward and come out slowly, no longer hiding. And perhaps if Azula knows about this too, she could also do the same. 

As the lecturer entered the hall, both Ty Lee and Suki quickly parted and settled in their seats. Looks like things between Suki and her ended up nicely. She's so glad she got to clear their misunderstanding and not further dragging it anymore. Well, not that Ty Lee's planning to focus in class, so she carefully took out her phone and searched for Azula's name to tell her the good news. 

" _Ah_ …" Speak of the devil. A message from Azula.

_'Good morning. About Mai,...I know I've said something about telling others our relationship; um…nevermind. I guess Zuko will find out sooner or later. Whatever. Just tell Mai if you want to, I'm fine with that. Text you again later when I got back. Xx'_

_God_ how Ty Lee wished she could just tell Azula that Mai had already known EVERYTHING _wayyy_ before they started dating; like how Mai was the one who suggested she go out with Azula in the first place. Though Ty Lee is super excited that Azula gave her consent, how would the princess react if she actually discovered the truth? Ty Lee even accidentally spilled the beans about their first sex _lol_. She has no idea how scary Mai’s mindreader power is.

_"Azula would definitely kill me for real."_

Well, whatever it is, her major concern with Suki has finally resolved and it's good news for both Azula and Ty Lee. Then Mai will be the next person to know about their public announcement soon. Ty Lee knows it might be awkward and embarrassing for them to openly act like a couple in front of Mai (especially because _it's_ Mai) but hey, it's a good baby step for their relationships to move forward in the future. 

  
  


_'’ Talked to Suki already, and it's all good~_

_Hey Princess, let's redo our first date again this weekend?_

_I wanna invite both Mai and Zuko too! What do you say?_

_You don't have to reply me now though ( ꈍᴗꈍ)'_

  
  


_'Why are you texting me during class!_

_You should be focusing!'_

_‘Okay, good for Suki.’_

_'...but what's with Zuko and Mai?'_

  
  


_'Us, a double-date with Mai and Zuko..._

_You don't wanna???'_

_'(´;︵;`)'_

_'......ugh, I’ll think about it first.’_

_‘Awwww c’mon Zula,_

_pweeeasee???’_

_‘ Not this again._

_Ugh fine!_

_Now stop texting me already.'_

  
  


_'OMG YAYYYY!!!'_

  
  


_'But I'll be planning our date this time._

_From A to Z.'_

  
  


_'Sure, I'd be glad to!_

_Thank you Princess! I can't wait already_

_(*＾3＾)/～♡'_

  
  


_'Ok, now stop texting me!_

_Have to focus.'_

  
  


_'Aye aye!_

_Love you so much 'Zula ♡'_

  
  


_'Love you too, Kitty._

_Xx’'_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ fin. ~

❀ ❀ ❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I'm glad this chapter is finally over.  
> It was actually pretty tricky because I find it hard to go around with mild-Azula (like how I had to remind myself so many times that this Azula is calmer and with manner and class lol /well she is right?). And I really liked using Suki to navigate around the situation (about how some people are worried being judged for being in love with the same sex)
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.  
> Looking forward for the kind comments!  
> Take care everyone ;)


End file.
